The cook goes in the bottom
by Sky.theflyingsquirrel
Summary: Brick is the only Ruff who can cook.Yaoi/BL/Icest/RRBincest/Or whatever other name that exist for this.


Were nine in the morning. The only thing that could be heard were the sound of the frying bacon. Well, that until the green Ruff entered he kitchen. He let out a loud yawn as he went to the refrigerator. Greeting each other during the morning wasn't something that the Ruffs usually did. With a box of juice on his hands, Butch stared at his brother, who was making the breakfeast.

"You know, you would be a great wife, Brick."Said the green Ruff with a playful smile on his face.

"First"Started the red-head without taking his eyes away from the pan"Is a stupid stereotype that women have to know how to cook. Second"Now the red Ruff turned to look at his brother"If you're going to say stupid things, just shut up."He ended with a frown on his face.

Butch let out a chuckle, his brother's personality sure matched his hair. He slowly aproached his brother by behind, placing the juice box on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"You wanna know another stereotype?"Asked the green-eyed boy while wrapping his arms aroud the taller boy's hips."Is said that the guy who cooks is the passive one."He said while bringing his brother closer to his own body."Do you wanna testify that?"he asked while his hands wandered over the red-head's private area.

"Sure."Answered the red Ruff with a smirk that his brother couldn't see. The answer surprised Butch as his hands stopped moving completly for a second, before laying on the red's stomach.

"Really?That's good."Was the reply of the green one as he put his face on his brother's neck.

Brick took his brother's hands off his stomach and turned to look at Butch. When both were able to look directly at each other, Butch put his hands back on Brick's waist. Brick slowly pushed his brother aggainst the table behind both of them. When Butch's hands were reaching for Brick's buttocks, the red Ruff threw his brother on the table, holding his hands aggainst the table and positioning himself in the middle of his brother's legs.

"Hmm.B-Brick?"Asked Butch,confused and surprised with the actual position that the two brothers were"You know that I was just kidding, right? I mean it was game, I wasn't serious."The brunette explained, afraid that he got his brother angry. Is no good making Brick angry.

"I know."Answered the red –head. He leaned over the younger boy and whipered on his ear"I like playing games too."The red-head started to suck his brother's ear lobe, making the green Ruff flinch.

Brick slowly moved to Butch's neck, where he bit and sucked the smooth skin, earning a few moans of the green Ruff. Brick smirked aggainst his brother's neck, as he let one of his hands make it's way to Butch's shirt. The red Ruff moved his head so he could arouse the other side of his neck, letting marks all the way, while his hand ran over his brother's abs and chest.

Seeing that Butch wasn't fighting back, Brick used his other hand to grab his brother's hips, pushing his own aggainst it. The feeling of having his brother's groin so close made Butch let out another unconcious moan. Now, both of Brick's hands ran over Butch's body, while he licked his collarbone, making his younger brother lean aggainst himself in need. Butch placed his arms on Brick's shoulder and started to move his hips aggaisnt his brother. Felling Butch's hips start moving, Brick backed up from his brother, letting a very confused Butch lying on the table.

"What?"The green Ruff asked breathless and confused.

"What?Do you want me to keep going?"Brick asked while licking his lips"I was just playing, remember?"He asked with a grin on his face while looking at his brother's flustered face.

"A-as if I wanted you to continue!I am not gay!"Butch looked away of his brother, trying to ignore the burning feeling on his face.

"Good, then."Brick said while going back to cook the pancakes, the smirk never leaving his face"I hope you had learned that, no mather what, I will never be the passive one."He continued, taking a glance over his shoulder of his brother, who's face matched Brick's hat.

An akward silence took place in the kitchen as none of the brothers said nothing for a few minutes. Butch slowly started to moving himself as he get off the table, he went off the kitchen saying just one phrase before leaving.

"I have to go to the bathroom."That phrase made Brick's smile grew even larger.

* * *

**I regret nothing!**

**But, seriously, let's not talk about the gay incest that just happened. No, let's talk about the fact that those guys eat bacon and pancakes everyday for breakfeast and still have six pack.**


End file.
